Sparklings of Confusion
by darkloveforfanfiction
Summary: Four teens from different universes are tossed from their lives and sucked into another. Woken as the only remaining sparklings in this new universe, they must deal with the chance that they might never return home. DP, GenRex, Harry Potter, and Transformers crossover. Warning: Slash, violence, death, blood, and intense cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Throws this at you. Take it! Just... Take it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, all belong to their respective owners and yaddayaddayadda...

* * *

Sam stared at his reflection in the mirror, fear pouring into his veins, freezing him like icy water. 'This is bad', he thought, still ogling his skin with morbid fascination. White metal was covering small parts of his body like a giant gig-saw puzzle. His chest was almost entirely covered in the shiny white metal, and when Sam's fingers ghosted over the area where his heart lied, it burned him. He pulled them back quickly with a hiss of pain. Sam put his fingers in his mouth to dull the burn and pulled them out to examine the burn only for his eyes to widen when the same white metal covered the tips of his fingers.

"I really should have told someone." Sam said with guilt and mostly terror as he scrambled to get a shirt on, only for the metal to burn through the shirt and his fingers making tiny holes in it.

It had only been a dot on his chest a week ago and he just ignored it, but as every cut or bruise he had were filled and covered by the strange ivory metal and his eyes began to flash blue and glow. He started to panic. A couple of days ago he quit going to school when the metal had heated up and burned through most of his shirts.

Luckily both his parents went on vacation a few days before, and not so luckily, Optimus had called Bee out to help move the base. So Sam was home alone, and had no way of contacting any of the bots because this obviously had something to do with them. Suuure, growing metal on your chest that burns through clothing, of _course_ that was a perfectly normal human thing. If you did not feel the sarcasm in those words, go back and reread the last few sentences.

Sam grumbled as another shirt flew into the trash can and got up, saying to himself, "Okay! I give up, time to go to the bots myself before this gets any worse. Rachet's gonna glitch." Sam mumbled the last part before throwing a jacket on (Wincing when he heard a sizzling sound that was his favorite jacket) and tugging some gloves in which the right glove was immediately ruined and threw the door to his room open.

He ignored the now melted door knob and stomped down stairs. Just as he picked up the keys to his Mom's van his whole chest flared up in pain. It burned so bad Sam was brought to his knees in agony, screaming and hugging his arms to his chest. This only brought on more pain as his skin burned and was covered in even more searing metal.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and cried out; not noticing his cries sounded like frantic chirps and whirs. '_Sleep, my child. I will keep you safe along with your new siblings._' The last thing he saw and felt was a cooling sensation and his keys melting in his now metal and strange looking hands. Sam fell to the floor unconscious, leaving a large scorch mark, and in a large flash of light, he was gone. In his place sat burnt up clothes, and a mini puddle of hot metal from where the keys had dripped through Sam's fingers.

* * *

Danny had been having a good day, no ghosts had bothered him that day instead of the usual number going into the high thirties, it wasn't super hot, and he had eight hours of sleep last night (He never had any sleep. At most, two a night). So yes, in Danny's opinion, this was a great day... Until now.

He fell out of the sky and crash landed into the woods with a painful sounding slap, trees uprooted and animals scattering. With a pained moan, Danny sat up and clutched his head with the hand that wasn't holding the now full thermos. He had been patrolling the area and Skulker had shown up because he had escaped before they put the lock in. As usual, they exchanged witty banter, Danny kicked butt, and Skulker got sucked into the thermos, but this time the second Danny caped the thermos pain had burst through his chest and Danny went crashing to the ground.

He winced and shifted back only to find he couldn't, the rings would appear then studder out with a candle in water, "What the-" Danny gasped and slammed his back against the ground, arching his back when pain flowed into his chest and latched onto his core with a powerful grip. He screamed and begged for it to stop, this was almost as painful as the portal incident!

Danny arched, almost splitting himself in two, as searing, ice cold pain slammed into him. He ripped the ground to shreds and the tree roots and rocks weren't much better as his whole body was being engulfed in the metal.

A minute into this unbearable agony, the pain left just as it had come and Danny lay there, panting as icy tears dripped down his cheeks and the sides of his face, frozen before they have a chance to fall. Fifteen minutes had passed before he even attempted to get up, and even then he only got up to his elbows. His form was racked with exhaustion as he fought the urge to pass out and Danny didn't notice the cold ebony metal with his white DP symbol smack dab in the middle of his now metal chest.

Danny looked, vision blurry, at his now metal arms before dropping to the floor again, exhausted. Attempting to get up had taken the rest of his energy. The pain had disappeared, and his whole body felt weird, different, but in a good way. He remembered how yesterday when they were playing board games, remembered each and every one of his loved ones faces and saw no hint of fear or disgust, only love and happiness. Then he remembered what had started all this.

*A week before*

Danny had gotten punched in the chest by a ghost that day, and when he sucked it into the thermos, he checked his chest out only to find black and white metal right where his core was. Danny being Danny, he ignored it and brushed it off as a new power of some sort, shrugging before flying home. When he got home he had forgotten all about it.

A couple days later, the strange metal had started to cover all his ghost fighting injuries. His friends convinced him to lie down for a cat scan they made from his parent's inventions to check if his bones had healed correctly from being broken or if his core and heart were doing okay. They were shooke to the core when they found that his bones were being covered by the metal as well as his skin. His organs were starting to shift and change into weird unknown metal objects and his regular blood was turning blue. If that wasn't enough, his heart and core was encased in a metal box.

Danny had freaked out and had a panic attack, Sam had sat there, stunned, and Tucker had (After he shook the shock off) commented on Danny being the new wolverine and got smacked in the back of the head by both Danny and Sam. After Danny calmed down, and Sam was snapped out of it by Tucker, who kissed her senseless, they all sat back and absorbed the info and thought of theories and things they could do to stop it.

During the kiss Danny just watched, amused, and wondering how they never noticed that it was in fact Sam and Tucker who the lovebirds were all along. Oh sure, Danny and Sam did have a huge crush on each once, but after the incident Danny had realized he wasn't into her and grew apart from Sam because he was too busy ghost fighting. While she sat on the sidelines with Tucker, she had grown fond of the other and fell hard.

It was then Danny's job to play match-maker and forced the two to admit their feelings by doing the mature thing. He locked them in a closet. As stupid as it sounds, three hours later when Danny invisibly popped his head through the door, he found Sam and Tucker making out. An hour later he 'found' them and unlocked the door, letting out two very red-faced teens. The next day Danny went to Frostbite's realm, the far frozen. When he saw Danny, he had smiled warmly and hugged Danny.

He had looked Danny over and said, "Do not worry, great one, this is meant to happen." With that, he had hugged him goodbye with that secretive look in his eye and sent them off. He flew away with more questions than before.

An hour later, he arrived at clockwork's only to get a similar response, even a hug, which surprised Danny, even though he visited all the time. After that, he arrived home, bemused, tired, and a little fearful. For the rest of the week, Sam and Tucker had argued with Danny. Trying to get him to tell his sister what was happening. He refused for days, and dread filled Sam and Tucker more and more while bit by bit, the strange metal started to cover their best friend's whole chest, back, and arms. By the end of the fifth day they couldn't take it anymore and told Jazz their selves on the sixth afternoon.

Of course she freaked and demanded to see it herself. Jazz ogled a shirtless, uncomfortable Danny while Sam and Tucker waited outside the door. Totally not listening in with one of Tucker's inventions that allow you to ease-drop and hear everything that's happening in the next room. Pshh, totally.

"What are you going to do?" Danny was startled when Jazz finally spoke and her words weren't close to what he had thought she would say.

"I-I don't know... It's all too serious to mess around with and we don't even know what it is in the first place. All my allies said the same thing and were no help. I guess I'll have to wait it out and see what happens." Danny waved his arms around dramatically and as he ranted and Jazz smiled with tears in her eyes.

Jazz nodded and he realized she had known all along and said when he finally finished, "Why didn't you tell me before? Are scared...?" She trailed off when Danny just smiled.

He leaned and pulled her into a hug and whispered sadly, "I was gonna after dinner before my nosy best friends in the entire world ratted me out, worried I wasn't gonna tell you." Jazz snickered when an embarrassed silence seemed to come from the door, and Danny shook his head, amused, before continuing, "I want you to know I love you, and I'll never really leave you." Jazz had tears coming down her cheeks as she hugged her little brother tightly. A few moments later Sam and Tucker burst in and joined the cuddle with twin tear stains on their faces.

Danny rolled his eyes and grinned goofily, while Jazz laughed with a watery smile. They turned on Danny and if he didn't have ghost powers he would've been crushed under all the snuggles he was receiving. An hour later when they got up to wipe off the tears on their faces and Danny smiled. After they were done they headed downstairs and locked the portal with a special system that only let ghosts with no ill intent to come through, Maddie and Jack hugged him before they sat down for dinner.

After dinner they played board games and somehow Sam and Jazz always won, after finishing another game of Uno flash they all headed to bed. Well, Maddie and Jack went to bed, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker snuck into Danny's bed, and they fell asleep with soft smiles on their faces. The next morning, Danny went flying...

* * *

_'Come young one. I will keep you safe as you leave this life behind and begin another._' He drifted away and in a bright flash of light, Danny was gone.

* * *

Rex was having a bad week. He rolled his eyes at nothing during one of the many cat scans he had this week when Doc said, "It's getting worse."

Obviously.

He could see his chest; it was covered in some type of nanite metal that was the same colors of his builds. He had explained everything to Noah, who was ordered by Doc to stay away (They still met in secret and played basketball at night while talking about Noah's new girlfriend.) and Bobo who was there the whole time cheered him up by letting him pick the pizza toppings. Doc had tried to cut a piece off by getting Six to use his swords, but something in Rex took over and he panicked. Well... 'Panicked' wasn't really the right word. He literally freaked out and almost trashed the place.

Six had to hold him down and a few minutes later he was back to normal, embarrassed and not having a clue why he did that. The next time Doc had him strapped down, and when Six came closer with mini-scalpel (Rex didn't want anyone else cutting at him and Six was the sixth most dangerous man on the earth. He knew how to cut your clothes off, not including your underwear because that would be awkward, without even blinking.) Rex had broken down and freaked out, his eyes started glowing red orange and he struggled to escape.

Doc and Six had tried to get him to calm down so they could get a sample, but he wouldn't listen. When Six finally got a close enough to get a sample, he did. Cutting a chunk off of the edge of the soft metal on Rex's chest, a strange bright blue substance started pouring from the dissection. None of them, especially Doc, could have predicted what happened next.

_Rex let out a scream of pure pain, sounding like a tortured animal, and started crying out in panic as his struggling grew. Tears started running down Rex's cheeks as rapidly as the blue substance from the cut. With a sinking feeling in their hearts, they realized that the blood substance was blood, and they had just cut Rex open like a frog. Holiday hurriedly went to bandage the wound, and bit her lip so hard it drew blood when she looked at Rex's teary face, right then he didn't recognize them, only pain._

_Holiday pressed a free hand to her mouth in horror when she realized this and fought not puke. At the time, Rex's body had known it would hurt, what they would do, and was trying to protect itself from pain. Right then and there she regretted ever making Six come near Rex with a knife. Six's thoughts were running along the same lines as Holiday's and he regretted letting her convince him._

_Doc franticly finished bandaging Rex and pulled him into a hug, heart breaking when he struggled to get away from her. A moment later he sagged and leaned into the hug and sobbed, curling up against Holiday and clinging to the woman like she was his Mother, and in a way, she was. Which only made it a million times worse that she had helped do this to him. A few minutes later Rex looked up at Holiday and Six with an embarrassed look, blinked and asked "Doc? Six? Why does my chest feel like someone stabbed me? And why am I crying?!" Doc, who Rex knew to always be strong and as cold as she was kind, burst into tears and pulled him in for a tight hug. Six just placed a hand on Rex's shoulder and gripped it tightly, a Six version of a hug._

_After Holiday pulled herself together and shifted back into the Doc Rex knew, she stiffly walked over to where the sample lay and placed it in a container, and placed the container in the freezer before turning and explaining what had happened. Usually when one of Rex's builds was torn off in one way or another, it is painless, but the removal of a chunk of the metal on his chest was painful, like they chopped one of his fingers off and twisted a knife in the wound._

_She had no idea why that happened, but Rex's body knew it would happen and basic survival instincts took over to protect itself. After a whole lot of theories and boring things Rex fell asleep on the medical bed, missing the soft smiles Doc and Six threw at him. Six picked him up bridal style and brought him to his room. Gently throwing the covers over Rex, Six walked out, but not before taking a few pictures with a camera that appeared from nowhere because Six is a ninja and he can do these sorts of things._

The next few days were spent with countless tests, cat scans (Getting the same shocking results as Team Phantom) and surprises. Surprises like when Holiday went to change the bandages only to find a shallow cut in the place where the horrifying gash once lay, or when they realized the metal had zero nantites in it, in fact the metal was starting to reprogram and change the nanites in Rex's body. For what, they didn't know.

A week after Rex had started growing the dark orange, gray and black metal, he was just getting out of a cat scan when it happened. Pain started up in Rex's chest as he hissed in pain and shouted, "Six! Doc! Help!" Rex was brought to his knees as a wave or pain blind-sided him, and he screamed. Dimly, he felt Six and Holiday attempt to get his attention, but the words were fuzzy over the blood rushing through his ears.

He hugged himself and hissed when the center of his chest burned him. He dropped to all fours and saw his arms were starting to look funny. They were dark and felt hard and warm. Rex dug his fingers into the floor, and it was as easy as a knife through hot butter. He arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut as body parts started shifting and growing. Metal sliding against metal and to Rex it was easy as breathing fresh air. He screamed as the final wave of pain passed and dropped his side, exhausted.

Rex curled into himself and felt a warm hand on his stomach, he twisted his head and panicked slightly when he remembered heads weren't able to twist in that angle and not even close to that far. He looked up to see Doc, Six, and even Noah and Bobo (The two had gotten there after Rex invited them over for pizza) staring at him in awe. '_Sleep, my child. I will keep you safe as you sleep among the stars._' Rex blinked as exhaustion attacked him and he let his head drop, planning on figuring out how he did that later and letting sleep take over. As he drifted, he saw Doc, and the rest's eyes widen in panic when Rex disappeared with a flash of light, already asleep.

* * *

Harry snarled at Cornelius Fudge as death eaters dragged him down the hallway. Cornelius had somehow remained in office and paid off or killed all the witnesses that had seen Voldemort. Luckily Harry had enough time to send his friends into hiding and hoped they were okay. The Minister had blamed the murders on Harry.

He claimed that he was plotting to become the next dark lord, and the killing curse that left the lightning bolt scar on his forehead was actually and a long forgotten and forbidden spell. Used to turn one's soul into a dark empty husk and when they got older turned them into a soulless metal beast that was driven by hate and malicious. The theories and lies left a bitter taste on Harry's tongue and he wanted to punch that bloody oaf in his head to see how much hot air came steaming out.

Although a kernel of truth lay in those lies, a strange magical metal_ had_ started growing on his chest for the past week and wherever the death eaters had attempted to torture him. He had been taken prisoner in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries where they attempted to study him. The only reason they had caught Harry was because he gave himself up to give his friends enough time to get away, and he would never regret it because his friends had gotten away safely.

Harry eyes widened in fear as he was dragged into the room which held the object of his recent nightmares. The veil. The place where his god father had died, he could already hear the loud whispering; fighting to overpower his senses and lure him in. He was broken from his sad and morbid thoughts when someone walked into his line of vision. His eyes widened when they landed on none other than Voldemort.

Harry screamed in anger and struggled fiercely against the guards and shouted, "You!" Voldemort smiled evilly, well, it wasn't really a smile, no. It was merely a twist of lips, there was nothing humane or warm about that smile. It was dead and cold and anyone who saw it knew the person doing it was long dead and could no longer be called human. It could be called predatory and sinister.

Harry twisted his head to face Cornelius and snarled, "You selfish bastard! You answer to him!? He's killed enough people to make an army of them, and you are using this as a way to gain power in the Ministry? What kind of sick game are you playing?!"

Cornelius's face was impassive and he just stared at Harry in disgust, Harry broke his gaze and spun back to Voldemort when the man, thing, had hissed in pleasure and said, "Harry Potter," He spat the name out like it vile, poison in his mouth, and Harry hoped that poison would kill him. Slowly... _Painfully_. Harry was disappointed when he didn't kneel over, instead he continued, "You. You have muddled my plansss far too long. I have finally found a way of which you sshall not return, nor weasssel out of." Again that twist of lips, the smile that could have been once and was long, long ago but was now dead and cold. Harry shuddered in fear but put a brave face on, glaring into Voldemort's soulless eye's, showing him that while he was afraid, he would never back down from this man. This sad, pitiful thing who murdered thousands of people.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the goons holding him, and gestured for them to let Harry go. They backed away, but not without sending sneers at Harry and gleeful laughs at his demise. Voldemort shut them up immediately with a look and twisted his lips at Harry before saying, "Go on Harry, sspeak with your loved onesss. Let their voices ssuround you and drag you in. Ssswallowing the great Harry Potter for the lasst time."

As hard as he fought the voices, as soon as Voldemort began to speak, they grew overpowering. Tantalizing and hypnotizing. Harry didn't notice when he started walking forward, slow and steady, but as he drew near his mind began to panic, to struggle to get away. It was too late to get away in time, and no one was going to save him.

They wanted him to die; they would laugh when he was gone, and would be glad to be rid of him. They wouldn't stop him from killing himself, and Harry felt tears flow down his cheeks as he fought with all his might to get away from these monsters, these nightmares. Why did everyone either hate him, or expect too much of him? Why...? Even Hermione and Ron always expected him to be strong and great. All he felt like was a kid who wanted his childhood back.

Harry could see his time was near and closed his eyes, 'I'm not ready to die.' He thought with despair and just as he was about to step through the veil. He stopped in his tracks. Something was bringing him back, something wanted him here, and Harry let that feeling wash through him, not caring about the pain that it brought with it.

Throbbing and aching though him, pain centered in his chest and branched through his veins and nerves and Harry forgave it, what was bringing him back. He stumbled away from the veil and landed on all fours on the floor with a scream of pain. Somehow, _somehow_ able to smile in relief when the thing that brought him back mentally begged for him to forgive it for causing him pain.

His magic broke off and melded with it, comforted it while he thrashed and screamed when, what felt like liquid electricity, cascaded through him. A few minutes...? Seconds? Hours? Later the pain ebbed away leaving a jittery and cooling feeling throughout his body. Harry looked up into the eyes of Voldemort and slowly sat up. He didn't care that he was exhausted enough to fall apart at the seams, he had to get rid of _it_.

He closed his eyes and pointed a finger at Voldemort, channeling the new power inside him. He could feel this... Thing. Whatever it was was branched out into several different bodies and Harry easily let his new powers flow though those connections and destroyed them with ease. Smiling as Voldemort screamed agony and collapsed before his heart stopped beating.

He looked to Cornelius and the ones who had tortured him, the thing that needed him and understood him was curling around him with a tender, caring caress and whispered in his mind with mother's tone of voice, '_Let others see how they want to see. Let others say what they want to say. Let them hear what they want to hear. You must not waste any more of your innocence to help keep them from tainting others. It is not your job as a child, merely out of the stage of when you decide what you desire. You don't have the power to decide who lives and dies, only if you want to live for yourself._'

Harry whimpered slightly and thought, 'B-but, I killed-'

'_Shush, my child, it was not your fault. He would have taken others, tainted their minds and corrupted this world. He had to die. You were the only one who was able to do it, and you had no choice in the matter. As everyone else turned a blind eye but you, only you saw the truth and had enough courage to do what you have done for others and not for yourself... Now sleep, my child, I will keep all my new children safe and you shall meet when you awake, but for now you will sleep in the stars tonight._'

Harry let the soothing words calm him and exhaustion flooded his body, he lay where he was and was out like a light, a bright flash of light covered him and he was gone.

* * *

Wise and ancient eyes gazed over the screen in front of them, and the figure waved a staff and the picture changed.

"**Are you sure this is right, Clockwork? Some of them have families who will miss them.**" A voice said and a woman appeared from the shadows, the light seemed to bend towards her, and the shadows curled around her as she stared at the figure now known as Clockwork. She was average, everything about her was normal, but when she moved, it was too agile and graceful, her eyes sparked with something untamable and wild, at the same time soft and sweet. Her appearance was different to everyone who saw her, so you couldn't describe her other than the fact that she was always average and plain.

"It is for the best, Magik. All of them have futures that would destroy them."

Another woman appeared, picking at her nails while smiling with pointed teeth, "Like what? I'm curious to see how bad it is to make them leave everything they know behind." Unlike the other woman, she was wild looking, dark clothes and dark gray hair. Her eyes were growing bright blue and glowing blue lines that looked like circuits traveled her body and clothes. Her smile was deadly, like at any moment she'd eat you up with a smile, at the same time she'd take you for a spin until you were so dizzy you couldn't think straight.

"I cannot."

He knew he was doing the right thing. A trickle of wind started up and another presence was in the room.

"_It is ready. My new children have finished their changes and are in recharge._" Magic and the other woman looked up in surprise.

"Good." He turned to the two dumbfounded women, and said, "Although this world they are heading to will have just as many hardships. This future could be one of the best I can see"

"**Clockwork, when you say 'could' you mean that there's a high chance this future is just as bad?!**" Magik looked frantic that she might've sent her baby to a world where he could parish.

"Yes, there are many things that could happen to them, and the bad outweigh the good in many ways-"

The other woman snarled, her appearance taking up an almost demonic look as she shouted, "Then why are we sending them there?!"

Clockwork, sensing she was about to do something bad that would ruin everything, timed out and was in her face in an instant, he timed in before throwing her across the room. Not even wincing as she crashed into the wall.

She groaned and got up, rubbing her head, Clockwork calmly said, "Because they at least have a chance in this world. In their own they have none, do not scoff or get angry when you do not see what would happen if we had not interfered. I know you Nanita; it would break you to see what Rex would have faced!"

Nanita was surprised that Clockwork actually raised his voice, but didn't show it and screamed in anger, "He would've had his family with him!"

"No he wouldn't! Stop talking about what you do not know!" Nanita flinched and Magik gasped when Clockwork shouted, she had never seen the time master this way, he was always calm and collected. What had he seen?

Nanita took a small step forward and asked softly, "Why?" Clockwork closed his eyes and calmed himself with a deep breath.

"Clockwork?" Magik said worriedly.

Clockwork looked sad, memories and futures danced in his tired red eyes and he said with a heavy exhausted sigh, "I'll just say this. Their futures are something even _I_ don't want to know. I have seen many wars and bad things, in comparison their futures make all that feel like a walk in the park." As he finished, he looked into the screen and saw each and everyone of their futures.

First it was Sam, he was being taunted by Megatron as they looked over Earth, which was being destroyed and overtaken. The autobots were torn apart limp from limp and thrown onto the pile of which Megatron sat on. Sam looked lifeless, as if he'd given up, and he had, because in the next moment, he brought out a hidden dagger and killed himself.

Next it was Danny, but he was in a graveyard. He was crying as he hugged himself, unable to tear his eyes from the head stones in front of him. All of them, every single one. Each had the enscripted name of one of his loved ones, even Vlad's grave was there. When you looked at the dates of which they died, all ranged from between the nineteen eighties to two thousand and seventies.

They had lived to old age while Danny stayed fourteen. He had watched them grow old and died without him. Danny hugged himself tighter and suddenly the scene changed, and it was chaos, dead bodies and wrecked cities. A figure flew in the sky, and when you looked closely, it had flaming white hair and blood red eyes.

After that, Rex was up. He was on the street reading the date off a newspaper, when he looked closer, the date said, '3/22/3010'. He was the same as Danny, he couldn't age. A moment later the scene changed. Rex was being held down by scientists and metal straps as they cut pieces of his builds off and drew blood. Rex was scared out of his mind, and he refused to cry, but when someone injected something him he shouted in pain and whimpered pitifully.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. He was being dragged down a hallway as he spat at the people holding him. Soon they reached a door and he was shoved in. A man stepped out of the shadows, the man had no nose, no hair and his eyes were soulless as they stared unseeingly at the young boy in front of them. He started talking, but Clockwork payed no mind to his words and looked at Harry as his eyes went blank and he started at the veil. Entranced, he slowly got up and walked towards it. The boy started crying, but couldn't stop.

Couldn't keep from taking that last step into his death, and a second later, he wasn't there anymore. The scene changed again and this time it was just as bad as Danny's world after he went evil, everything was destroyed. The noseless man was sitting on a throne made of bodies, and more and more were being added on as he cackled, petting his snake as she devoured people's still warm bodies.

Clockwork shook his head, trying to rid himself of such pain with no luck. He had no regrets for doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam groaned as he came to, forgetting what had happened. He rolled over and smiled when he realized that he couldn't. He was surrounded by heat, he loved it when he woke up like this. Warm but not too warm and no part of him was cold or poking out of his covers. He was about to drift off again but a low moan sounded next to him, sending vibrations throughout his body.

His eyes snapped open, and like it was a trigger for the gun, all the events of yesterday came shooting to the front of his mind like a bullet. He scrambled up, or at least tried to, with a cry of panic, freaking out when something else came out instead of a human shout. His eyes widened even further when finally got into a sitting position and saw his body, or what he thought was his body.

Sam shook with terror as he brought his hands up to his face, and whimpered in fear when the foreign things came closer. He whimpered again when what came out of his mouth wasn't a whimper at all but instead a whirring sound of distress that came from him, increasing in volume as his mind fought to process that this was actually happening. He tried to say something, anything, but all that came out were fearful beeps and chirps, only knowing what they were because he heard Bee do it all the time.

Sam started to hyperventilate, panic rising as he fought to breath, only to find he didn't have to and that his rough breathing sounded like venting. Of course as soon as he processed this, his panic grew beyond his coping point and he let out a high-pitched scream of terror, to him a scream, but it actually sounded like static that made your ears ring.

Sam screamed again when the warmth that had been surrounding him jumped up with equal sounds of fear and distress. He saw three figures around him, panicking and staring at one another in surprise and horror. A moment later Sam broke down and hugged himself, burying his head in his arms and sobbed, shuddering when the sob sounded like robotic keening. All the static and whirs of fear died down when Sam broke down and the figure stared at Sam in sympathy, one of them came closer causing Sam to shake in terror.

He flinched when a hand, or whatever he had, was placed on his shoulder. After a moment, he looked up into concerned glowing green eyes and thought 'To hell with it.' and threw himself at the other. The stranger somehow held his weight as the teen sobbed into the stranger's chest plates (Although he wasn't sure how he knew what they were) in agony.

The figure froze for a second, all of the figures did, before pulling Sam in closer, making odd chirps and purrs that soothed him. A couple minutes later Sam pulled away, only for his legs to give, as he wasn't used to them yet, and collapsed, dragging the black and white stranger with him. Somehow the black and white one dragged the silver one with green eyes with them and they landed on the orange one.

Sam could feel his face heat up and the sound of fans to kick in somewhere as they all stared at him. Several moments later, they all burst into laughter that sounded like whirs, chirps, and chirrups. The laughter died down and the metal beings scrambled off each other, but stayed close.

"**Now what do we do?**" Sam thought in despair, only for the three strangers to vent in shock as they stared at him.

Sam blinked and looked up at them before thinking, embarrassed, "**Why are they staring at me? That's kind of creepy how they don't blink. Okay, why did they all just blink in union?! What the hell?!**" Sam leaned away from the others, freaked out, before hearing a voice in his head, ''**Am I hearing his thoughts? Dude, that is so weird!**"

Sam's head snapped up and he stared at the orange one and thought, "**Well. It's official, I'm insane. Hearing voices and waking up made of metal, oh sure that's totally sane!**"

The silver one shook his head and grabbed his shoulders and stared in Sam's eyes, he heard the same thing, but this time the voice was different, "**If you can hear me, nod.**" Sam slowly nodded with wide eyes and the silver one turned to the others and thought the same command, "**If you can hear me, nod.**" They both nodded in surprise.

The black one with the white symbol on his chest thought, "**Okay, now we figured out to speak. Cool. Great for us. Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!**"

They all winced as the static ringed through their minds and Sam thought, interrupting the others as they started panicking, "**Well, I kind of know what we are.**" Everyone's head snapped towards Sam and he wilted under their stare. "**If I had to guess, I think we're cybertronians.**" Everyone gave him a confused look.

"**And what are those?**" The orange one thought.

Sam fidgeted when he was pushed into the spotlight, "**Well**..."

So Sam explained who he was and how the autobots and the decepticons had come to Earth looking for the All spark and how Sam had destroyed the all spark by shoving it into Megatron's chest. A half hour later of explaining and answering questions from the strangers, Sam finally got around to how the strange metal had started growing on his chest and how he didn't have time to tell anyone because his parents and Bee were away. The other three's eyes were bigger and bigger, and by the end of the explanation, all three were staring.

Then the black and white one had gone up, he said he was Danny Fenton and explained who he was and how he was a ghost super hero in his world, he protected humans from evil ghosts. He also said that he was a 'True halfa' or half-human and half-ghost, the only true halfa in the world, and then he went on about how he came to be and who his parents were.

Finally he got to how he had found metal growing on his chest and cuts and brushed it off as a new power. Danny went into explanation on how his friends had given him a cat scan and all the things they saw. He went on about the rest of his week and up to how he woke up to chaos and a panicking Sam and that's where it ended.

Next was the orange one, he said his name was Rex Salazar and explained the nanite event and how he cured Evos and, in a way, was a super hero too. He talked about everything that had happened and how he defeated the consortium and cured all the Evos at the same time by reprogramming them. He had helped take down people who were then using the fixed nanites to create weapons or became people with evo powers.

Just because there weren't any more Evos doesn't mean the nanites were gone too. When the metal appeared, his adopted Mom and Dad, Holiday and Six had tried to get samples only for Rex to go into freak attacks and would wreck the place. They had finally got a sample but they realized the metal wasn't like his builds that can just get painlessly cut off.

It was a part of him, and they had, in a way, cut off piece of his chest, Rex had forgiven them right away. He grimaced though and said it felt like someone had stabbed him, or cut off one or two of his fingers,_ that_ was how painful it was, making the others wince and rub their chests. Finally he explained that he had gone through the change, passed out, and woke up here.

Finally the silver one was up. He said he was Harry Potter and was interrupted by Sam, Danny, and Rex who told him that he was in books and moves in all their worlds. Harry just stared at them in surprise when they went on about his life and Sam himself explained how he defeated the dark lord when he was seventeen and married Gin and had a couple kids.

Harry just face plated and said the books were 'filled with bloody lies' and that he actually liked Gin more as a sister. He continued his story and how Cornelius framed him for the murders of everyone who had witnessed Voldemort's return in the ministry battle and that Harry gave himself up to give his friends enough time to go into hiding. This was around the time the metal appeared on his chest.

They made up stories about how Harry was plotting to become the next dark lord and how he was a metal monster, everyone turned against him and it was soon decided he should be executed with the Veil. When he arrived a week after the metal had shown up and was forced into the room where the Veil lay. Voldemort showed up and watched as Harry was hypnotized by the whispers and started to walk toward the Veil.

Just before he stepped into it, he was knocked out of the trance by the transformation and when it was done, he killed Voldemort (Sam had asked where the other six horcruxes went and Harry told him that he had sensed that Voldemort was connected to six other objects and that he had destroyed them with ease) and passed out.

When Harry was finished, all four sat there, absorbing the information. Finally Sam 'spoke' up, thinking along the same thoughts the others were thinking, "**What do we do now?**"

* * *

Short chapter is short. Screw you, I just like the cliffy. See you next week!


End file.
